Entwined
by Dozey212
Summary: In COG. One-Shot. Luke/Jocelyn. Luke POV. Clary draws the mark and Luke sees Jocelyn as the one he loves the most and … fluffy goodness ensured! Read and Review!


**Disclaimer:** Yeah, no. According to the birth certificate, my names not "Cassandra Clare". Sorry to disappoint.

**Note:** I totally forget the third book. Well, not _all_ of it just I only really remember the gist of it. I'll re read it soon and _maybe_ write some more for Mortal Instruments. No promises. So … don't be angry and flame me if it doesn't exactly fit with COG.

**Also:** Cfeit Girl made me write this. Blame – or thank – her for pestering me for a whole double period in history –shudders-.

Luke/Jocelyn. Read and Review!Luke POV

One second Clary was on stage, a crowd of silent Shadowhunters watching her, the next second Jocelyn was on stage, a crowd of shouting, crying, emotional Shadowhunters staring at her, reaching for her.

Jocelyn –or Clary, I'm not sure who, exactly– started talking, but I didn't –couldn't– hear the words. I tore my eyes from the figure on stage and scanned the crowd until I found her standing at the back of the hall, hands pressed over her mouth, eyes wide.

Jocelyn. _My_ Jocelyn.

I glanced back at the stage and saw her again. Then the Jocelyn on the stage vanished and Clary stood in her place again. She was still clutching her stele in her left hand, had her right hand on her hip in a familiar gesture of defiance –one I had seen regularly as she grew up– and was nearly shouting to the crowd to be heard over the din.

Clary was talking but I wasn't absorbing the words, even though they could now be heard over the quietening crowd. My mind was reeling too much for me to understand what she was saying.

She slipped the stele into the back pocket of her jeans and headed off the stage and outside, paying no mind to the overwhelmed Shadowhunter's she left in her wake. I glanced back at Jocelyn just in time to see her retreating back disappear around a corner unnoticed.

_What?_ I thought. _What should I do now? _More then anything right then I wanted to go after her and tell her it was her I saw – that she was the one I loved the most, past, present, and future. But years of hiding what I felt held me back.

Besides, this was _Jocelyn Fairchild_ we're talking about. The woman who made the Accords possible, who survived years of being married to Valentine and the torture that undoubtedly went with it. She wouldn't want me – a Downworlder.

_She wouldn't care,_ a part of me said. _I know her better then anyone – I know she wouldn't care._

_True,_ the other half of my mind agreed. _She might not care about that – she just wouldn't want me that way._

I tried to swallow but my throat was too dry. I wiped my sweaty hands on my dirty jeans and started making my way through the dense crowd. I was pushing my way toward a man in my pack that had his hands pressed over his mouth and tears streaming down his cheeks unnoticed and staring at the spot Clary had just been in when an image flashed through my mind – one similar to this. Jocelyn, hands pressed to her mouth, eyes wide, staring at Clary.

I stopped fighting the crowd and just stood there. She needed me – she had looked upset. That changed my mind. I started making my way toward the door Jocelyn and Clary had disappeared out of.

I poked my head around the corner. Jocelyn was sitting on the steps, watching Clary's retreating form. I hoped nothing bad had happened, that they hadn't fought.

"Jocelyn?" I asked as I walked outside. She jumped.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "I didn't hear you." She patted the spot on the step beside her. "Come sit."

I tried to swallow again as I sat beside her. "Are you okay? You looked a little freaked out back there," I said, hoping my voice was steady.

She nodded, and then shook her head. "Yes. No. I don't know."

I took on of her scarred hands in my equally scarred hand. "What's wrong?"

She took a while in answering. I waited patiently. "She can really do it. Make new marks, I mean." She swallowed. "He … changed her, like he changed Jonathan."

I squeezed her hand. What could I say? "She's a special kid."

She nodded, a wistful smile coming to her lips. "Not much of a kid anymore, though. To think of what she's done already … I never would have thought she'd have to be caught up in this world."

I sighed. "It was bound to happen, Jocelyn. You couldn't hide her away forever – you couldn't hide _them_ from her forever."

"I know," was all she answered.

"Luke?" she asked softly. I smiled, liking my name on her tongue.

"Yes?"

"Who did you see?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Erm," I stuttered. I realised that I still had her hand in mine. I dropped it. At the brief flash of hurt across her face, I took her hand back in mine, smiling slightly. It felt nice to hold her hand, but I was too busy trying to think of something to really marvel at it.

"Luke?" she pressed.

I decided to distract her. I shook my head. "Who did you see?"

"No one," she answered truthfully. I felt hurt, but quickly hid it. What was I expecting? Of course she wouldn't see me – it wasn't like that between us.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning slightly. She had to see _someone_. I wondered if she'd met someone while we were separated and she'd forgotten to mention it. I quickly dismissed that idea – she'd tell me.

"Well, what I meant was that nothing changed. I still saw Clary … I love her more then anything," she admitted.

I nodded, but before I could say anything, she was asking me, "Who did you see when Clary drew her mark?"

_Who do I love the most in this world is what you're really asking,_ I thought. _I thought that you'd know by now that it's you._ I sighed.

"Luke," she said, an edge creeping into her tone. It was a tone of warning – one Clary and I had received often in our lives.

I tweaked her nose. "Don't get angry."

"Tell me?" she whispered. "Please?"

_Maybe the anger had been better,_ I thought too late.

"Please Luke?"

I took a deep breath. This is what I had wanted, wasn't it? Well, what a part of me wanted. It was now or never, and it was too late to lie. I exhaled in a rush.

"You," I said softly, looking at our entwined hands. I was too afraid to see her expression, no matter how much I wanted to.

"What?" she whispered just as quietly. I knew she had heard me – Shadowhunters had excellent hearing.

I let go of her hand and looked away. I cleared my throat. "You, Jocelyn."

She was silent for what seemed like forever. I closed my eyes. I've probably just ruined our friendship. We'd still be friends, but my feelings would be in the way now. It just wouldn't be the same.

Her warm hand grabbed my arm. I tried not to flinch. "Me?" she repeated doubtfully. I nodded wordlessly, looking off into the distance uncomfortably.

"Luke," she asked. "Do you love me more then a friend?"

I opened my mouth. I thought it was obvious. I'm pretty sure everyone apart from her knew. "Yes."

She gripped my chin firmly and turned my face towards her, forcing me to meet her eyes. They searched mine for a couple of seconds.

"Bout time," she said, grinning widely.

My eyes opened wide in surprise. _About time?_ "What –" I started to say but I was cut off. By her mouth moving against mine. Her hand still gripped my chin, she was laughing slightly, my hands were resting on the step beside me and I was too stunned to respond. This was not what I had imagined my first kiss to be with Jocelyn – if I ever had one.

She pulled away, still smiling. Her smile vanished when she saw my shocked expression, a frown taking its place.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

Jocelyn blushed but refused to look away from my eyes. I had to admire her courage – I, after all, had been to scared to before. She whacked my shoulder softly. "What do you think?"

What _did_ I think? My thoughts were going to fast for me to understand them. I shook my head. "I honestly have no clue," I admitted. "I'm surprised you can't hear the wheels turning."

She laughed. "I'll have to make it clearer, then," she said and before I could really understand what she'd said, she was kissing me again – actually _we _both were kissing again. She gripped my shoulder in one hand, the other thrown around other shoulder. One of my hands caressed her face, the other resting on the small of her back. _This_ is what I'd imagined my first kiss to be like with Jocelyn.

When we finally broke apart, I swooped in again to peck her lips. "I think I understand," I whispered, breathing heavily.

"Bout time," she said again, shaking her head.

I stared at her, trying to figure out what this meant. She'd made it obvious by her kisses that she loved me – I just couldn't figure out _how_. I decided to ask her. "How?"

"How what?" she asked, shaking her head, smiling. Her eyes were brighter then I ever remember them being.

"How can _you_ love _me_?" I voiced my thoughts aloud.

She smiled. "Easily," she said. She kissed me again quickly, leaving me hungry for more. I shook my head, still smiling more then I ever remember having before.

"It's still amazing," I told her. She nodded. A thought struck me then. I held her at arms length, looking her in the eye. "How long?" I asked.

She understood. She smiled sadly. "Months. Years. Maybe I always have," she said. Then shook her head. "No, I used to love Valentine. I think it was about three years after you tracked me to New York that I realised."

I raised my eyebrows. "That long?" She nodded. I sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning slightly.

I looked her in the eye. "I've loved you since … I can't remember not loving you it's been that long," I admitted. "Just think … this-" I gestured to the two of us, entwined together, "- could have happened years ago."

"Eight years ago," she amended.

I laughed and kissed the end on her nose. "Don't depress me."

"I know what you mean," she sighed. "Did you know that until now I had no clue? About how you feel, I mean."

I raised an eyebrow. "Neither did I."

"Oh well," she said. "You're mine now."

When we broke away from our next kiss, I asked, "What will Clary think?"

She smiled. "I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

I began to stress. I've watched Clary go from a young five year old to near an adult. What will she think when she finds out that Jocelyn and I are together?

"Stop stressing," Jocelyn said.

I sighed. "Yeah. Okay. You're probably right, anyway."

"It won't matter, Luke," Jocelyn said seriously. "She's always looked at you as her father figure, so to speak."

I pulled her in for a kiss. "I still can't believe it, you know," I told her.

She smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well, I plan on convincing you then." I shivered.

"So … you don't mind?" I asked. I had to check.

"About what?" she asked, resting her head against my shoulder and scooting closer. I absently started stroking her beautiful red hair.

"About me being a Downworlder." I hated that world. _Downworlder._ I may be more then a person at will –and every full moon– but that didn't mean that I wasn't _human_ most of the time.

"You can't honestly be asking me that," she said.

I smiled slightly. "I have to … I wouldn't feel right not asking it."

She sighed. "Well, I think it's a stupid question. Of course I'm good with it. Nothing ever really changed when you became a werewolf, you know. I still thought of you the same, even if you weren't allowed to be a Shadowhunter anymore."

I smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I'm glad."

She stood. My eyes followed her, not believing how lucky I was. I never thought that when –_if_– I confessed my love to her, she'd return it, despite my being a Downworlder. Being a friend with one and being ones lover is totally different. I smiled. Or not so different for us.

She tugged me to my feet. "Come on," she said. I groaned as I got my feet. "You're not that old," she said.

"No, the pavement just made me numb," I admitted, rubbing my backside. She laughed and linked her arm in mine, pulling me close. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. I had no idea where she was taking me, but I was willing to follow her anywhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Nowhere. Anywhere," she said. I felt her shrug more then I saw it. "For a walk?" she made it a question.

"Fine by me."

We walked down the streets of the Idris, entwined in more ways then just our hands. Entwined in the hearts.

**Sorry for the corny ending. -shudders- I know it's horrible. Anyway, review!  
Reviews = muffins with icing and sprinkles! Pick your flavour!**

**Over and Out,  
Dozey212**


End file.
